Fulfill My Smile
by DearSJ
Summary: No Summary. Just Go Read this properly dan wajib kasih review kalo bagus pasti dilanjut! / Kibum x Kyuhyun / KiHyun / Super Junior / BL / Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Getaran dari smartphone Kyuhyun membangunkan sang empunya dari tidur siangnya. Namja itu mengucek matanya dan mengambil smartphonenya yang tergeletak di samping bantal tidurnya.

Ia melihat ada satu pesan dari sepupunya, Leeteuk. Dia menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan cepat. Saat ia akan membuka aplikasi naver musiknya, ia baru ingat bahwa ia tak memiliki sambungan internet, ia terbiasa mendengarkan musik. Ia harus pergi keluar untuk mencari sambungan wifi gratis, itupun jika ia beruntung.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya. Padahal hari ini ia sangat malas pergi kemana-kemana, tapi ia harus mengecek naver emailnya, jika bukan karena keperluan, dia tak akan menggunakan internet. Alasannya karena tagihan wifi di korea sangatlah besar, bisa mencapai tujuh juta rupiah bahkan lebih dalam sebulan, namun kecepatan internetnya super super cepat. Maka dari itu, orang-orang korea kebanyakan masih menggunakan warnet atau memenuhi kafe-kafe yang menyediakan wifi gratis.

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat di samping pagar sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di lingkungan rumahnya. Biasanya ia mendapatkan sambungan wifi disana. Ia hanya akan menggunakannya sedikit saja jika ia mendapatkannya, menggunakan seperlunya. Ia sering berkeliling di lingkungan dekat rumahnya hanya untuk mendapatkan sambungan wifi gratis. Itupun untung-untungan. Kebanyakan sambungan wifi yg ia dapat hari ini, besoknya saat ia akan menggunakannya lagi, sambungan itu telah di berikan password, jadi mau tak mau Kyuhyun akan kembali berkeliling lagi. Namun, tampaknya hari ini ia sedang tak beruntung. Bukan karena sambungan wifi yang ia dapatkan kemarin telah di berikan password oleh pemiliknya, melainkan kini pemiliknyalah yang sedang berada di hadapannya dan sedang memberikan tatapan tajam padanya.

"Ehehehehe... Anyeong haseyo Ahjumma!" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan canggung sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baik-baik saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu tak mendapatkan respon yang ia harapkan. Ahjumma di hadapannya hanya memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa canggung. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri saat ini juga dari situasi seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap pergi dari tempat itu mengurungkan niatnya saat ahjumma itu bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau ini teman anakku?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia bingung akan berkata apa. Ia sudah terlanjur terpergok basah jadi akan lebih baik jika ia berbohong saja. Toh, jika ia berbicara jujur, tentunya ia akan sangat malu atau bisa saja ahjumma itu melaporkan dirinya ke pihak berwajib dan bisa saja ia dicurigai sebagai perampok. Tidak, Kyuhyun tak mau menjatuhkan catatan riwayat hidup dirinya dengan masuk penjara.

"N-ne. Anyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan cengiran bodohnya, ia memilih berbohong, karena itu jalan satu-satunya menurutnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat ketika ia membayangkan jika dirinya akan masuk penjara jika tak berbohong sekarang. Di balik tubuhnya, tangannya mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, "fuck my life!". Niatannya yang hanya akan mencari sambungan wifi gratis malah membawanya dalam situasi tak diharapkan ini.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, tunggu apalagi?" Ahjumma itu tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun mendadak mengucapkan syukur atas kebohongannya sendiri. Ia di giring masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu dan disuguhi minuman dan cemilan.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman seperti dirumah sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Ahjumma akan memanggilkan Kibum untuk menemuimu. Jadi tunggulah sebentar ne?" Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Setelah melihat ahjumma yang ia tak tahu sama sekali namanya pergi menjauh, Kyuhyun refleks mengelus dadanya lega. Ia mengambil minuman di hadapannya dan meminumnya dengan rakus seolah ia sehabis berlari maraton.

"Jadi nama anak ahjumma itu, Kibum ya? Apa dia seumuran denganku? Aku harus bilang apa ke si Kibum itu jika ia tak mengenaliku? Ah, ottohke? Aku lari dari sarang buaya dan masuk ke kandang singa! Ahh! Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya memandangi kosong gelas berisi jus jeruk yang tersisa setengah di tangannya.

"Apa aku harus lari saja ya? Yah! Nanti bagaimana jika ahjumma mengingat wajahku dan melaporkannya ke polisi? Apalagi tadi aku telah memperkenalkan diri padanya. Ottohkee? Cho Kyuhyun neo pabboya!" Kyuhyun masih saja bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas di tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Hampir saja gelas itu terlepas dari tangannya, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada dua orang yang memperhatikannya itu. Satu diantaranya duduk di atas kursi roda, menurut Kyuhyun, dialah Kibum yang ahjumma itu maksud.

"Anyeong haseyo! Kibum-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat sehat dan tetap tampan! Ah, Ahjumma, jwesonghamnida sepertinya aku harus segera pergi karena sesuatu yang mendesak. Sekali lagi jwesonghamnida!" Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat itu jika ingin hidupnya selamat dunia dan akhirat.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kita bicara berdua saja? Ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu. Kau tunggu disini saja ya, uri Bumie. Eomma akan bicara padanya sebentar." Kyuhyun yang semakin ketakutan, dan ingin berlari saja untuk saat ini, hanya bisa pasrah ketika ahjumma itu membawanya ke suatu tempat untuk berbicara padanya. Ia ingin sekali berlari menuju pintu keluar dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya karena ketakutan, tapi apalah daya, ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya kedepan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah jika ia akan di laporkan ke polisi dan masuk penjara. Keringat dinginnya mengucur keseluruh tubuhnya tanpa jeda.

.

.

.

Akankah, Bayangan Kyuhyun yang masuk penjara akan benar-benar terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

-DearSJ-


	2. Chapter 2

Hari berikutnya tiba, hari dimana Kyuhyun masuk kerja di hari pertamanya. Kyuhyun pagi ini telah mengenakan pakaian rapi. Bukan pakaian formal khas orang bekerja di kantoran, hanya pakaian kasual yang biasa ia pakai jika akan pergi keluar rumah. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya yang masih tertutup. Ia sedang bimbang. Jam yang menggantung di dinding rumahnya masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Namja itu memegang kenop pintu yang masih tertutup, tapi pikirannya entah kemana pagi-pagi begini, tak disana. Ia sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir ahjumma kemarin.

 _"Datanglah sesukamu, jam kerjamu selama sehari hanya lima jam, berpakaianlah kasual, cukup berakting jika kau teman Kibum. Tak apa jika tak meyakinkan, asal tak ketahuan. Araseo? Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, ah, Kyuhyunnie?"_

Kyuhyun melihat jam yang terus berjalan, ia melihat lagi pakaian yang ia kenakan, sudah benar. Kyuhyun melirik rak sepatunya.

"Apa aku boleh datang sepagi ini? Lalu nanti alasanku apa? Numpang sarapan? Ah masa bodohlah. Yang penting masuk kerja. Tapi, ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa aku berkerja dengan pekerjaan seperti ini? Ah! Kenapa dengan gamblangnya aku terima? Kurasa kemarin itu bukan diriku yang saat ini, mungkin saja kepribadianku ganda, lalu aku tak sadar jika aku telah menandatangani kontrak kerja dengan kepribadianku yang lain, dan aku yang sekarang adalah kepribadianku yang lainnya dan tak tahu menahu soal apapun! Wah, daebak! Bisa jadi!" Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia memiliki fantasy gila akibat menonton drama di tv. Ia kini berjongkok di depan rak sepatunya. Ia tak sedang memilih sepatu mana yang akan ia pakai, tangannya malah sedang sibuk menulis abstrak di atas debu rak sepatunya yang malas ia bersihkan itu.

"Ah, wae? Otteohke? Eomma! Bangunlah dari kubur dan tolonglah anakmu ini! Ha! Mianhe eomma, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Eotteohke appa?! Appa bantulah anakmu yang sedang kesusahan ini, ah kebingungan ini, appa! Appa mianheyo. Jagalah eomma dengan baik dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang juga. Mianhe. Eomma Appa! Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah, percuma memanggil-manggil nama orang tuanya dan minta bantuan pada mereka yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya di dunia ini sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi jongkok tak bermutunya. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang ia baru sadari telah kotor. Di dalam hatinya, keputusannya telah bulat, bahwa ia akan datang pagi ini untuk menumpang sarapan. Masalah pandangan tentang dirinya menurut ahjumma atau Kibum, akan ia pikirkan nanti saja.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun telah berada di meja makan keluarga Kim. Kim Ahjumma telah berangkat kerja dari tadi, mengurus butik dan restoran. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah dari Kibum jadi tak ia tanyakan perihal itu pada Kibum.

Kibum memang bisa di ajak bicara, ia juga bisa di ajak mengobrol, hanya saja, ia tak pernah meninggalkan kursi rodanya, ia padahal sehat, sangat sehat malah, secara fisik ya, ia bisa bekerja mengurus perusahaannya dari rumah, ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang orang normal lakukan, ia juga bisa melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari seperti mandi, dan ia lakukan sendiri. Lalu kenapa Kibum malah tergeletak di kursi roda seperti saat ini yang tengah duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menikmati sarapannya? Alasan dari semua itu adalah karena traumanya. Ia duduk di kursi roda pun, akibat traumanya dan sekarang malah menjadi kelainan mental yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Lalu apa alasannya? Itulah yang sedang Kyuhyun cari tahu saat ini. Ahjumma tak ingin mengatakannya, ia juga tak mungkin bertanya pada orang yang sedang sakit ini secara langsung, pasti akan terasa menyakitkan sekali untuknya. Jadi Kyuhyun akan mencari tahu sendiri selama bekerja disini.

"Kibum?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau sudah mengingatku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa mukaku gampang dilupakan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, aku jadi merasa begitu sedih kau melupakanku begitu cepat." Kyuhyun memasang muka-muka sedih settingannya, semoga berhasil dan terlihat natural, bukan aneh. Ia sudah belajar banyak ekspresi semalam di depan kaca kamarnya. Muka sedih, bahagia, kecewa, marah, muka iritasi akan sesuatu, semuanya sudah seperti di dalam drama, menurutnya sudah baguslah.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang penting?" Kyuhyun gelagapan, ia bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Ti-tidak juga. Hahahaha sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan sarapanmu." Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya yang baik-baik saja, ia gugup tentu saja. Pikirannya buntu akan menjawab apa jika pertanyaannya di luar ekspektasi. Ibaratnya ia gagal berimprovisasi dalam pergelaran drama.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk di depan televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama, drama romantis lebih tepatnya. Padahal ini baru jam sembilan pagi, sudah ada saja drama romantis yang tayang. Kibum duduk menemaninya di sampingnya. Kyuhyun sedang memunguti cemilan di toples yang sudah tersedia sangat banyak dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mata keduanya menyorot ke arah televisi yang menayangkan adegan melancholis. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menepuk pahanya, gemas. Ia berhenti mengunyah dan terlihat marah.

"Ah, waaaee? Jangan pergi begitu saja, nappeun namja! Kau salah paham bodoh!" Caci Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk namja yang mukanya sedang di close up di layar. Kibum meliriknya, tapi sama sekali tak tertarik. Ia sedang menikmati drama di tv juga, tapi tak pernah berkomentar seperti Kyuhyun. Ia mungkin sedang terbawa perasaan, pikirnya.

"Kibum?" Panggil Kyuhyun, tapi Kibum tak menjawab, hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian sebentarnya lagi kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Drama ini kurasa butuh detective. Tak apalah hanya ditaruh satu. Aku masih geram dengan kesalahpahaman tadi. Aish!" Kibum yang mendengar dumelan Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, ia mungkin sedikit mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun membawa-bawa detective.

"Tidak, mereka harus pergi ke konsultan cinta." Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Ia memandang Kibum bangga.

"Wah, kau benar! Lupakan soal detective kalau begitu. Konyol." Kyuhyun kembali mengunyah cemilannya dengan lancar. Sesekali ia menawari Kibum.

"Kibum, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan saja kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu selama disini."

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum cepat, ia masih menaruh ketertarikannya pada drama yang sedang di tonton.

"Yasudah. Lain kali katakan ya. Biar kerjaanku bertambah. Kalau setiap hari di sodori makanan terus bisa-bisa dalam seminggu berat badanku naik. Itu tidak bagus. Nanti aku tak bisa punya pacar."

"Hn."

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Kibum?"

"..."

"Tak punya ya? Ya samalah. Aku masih kesal sampai sekarang. Bagaimana bisa yeoja jaman sekarang terang-terangan menolak, huh? Kau tahu, dia bilang hanya karena aku punya lemak di perut lalu dia menendangku dan menyuruhku pergi ke gym. Ya kubilang saja dadanya itu hasil operasi plastik. Kau tahu apa reaksinya? Dia menamparku dipipi keras sekali. Aish. Kalau tahu begitu, kenapa dari awal dia tak menolak melakukannya, huh?"

"Artinya dia selingkuh." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan pendapat Kibum.

"Bisa jadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bekerja ya?" Kyuhyun baru sadar, ia dari tadi tak melihat Kibum yang katanya bekerja di rumahnya sendiri membawa kertas atau apalah bersamanya, malah Kibum asyik menonton dengannya.

"Tidak. Nanti siang." Kyuhyun ber-oh ria sebagai tanggapan. Dalam hati ia sangat iri berada di posisi Kibum. Bagaimana jika itu dirinya, ia memang ditinggali warisan berupa rumah tinggal, tapi ia tak diwarisi pekerjaan atau kekayaan banyak seperti Kibum. Memakai Wi-Fi saja ia kesulitan. Untung saja ia masih bisa makan. Ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan menyewakan kamar-kamar kosong di rumahnya untuk di tempati. Tapi kan, tidak mungkin ia hanya menggantungkan hidupnya pada hasil itu saja, ia juga ingin pakaian dan sepatu baru, ia ingin jalan-jalan ke luar kota, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, ah banyaklah keinginan-keinginan lain. Makanya ia membutuhkan pekerjaan. Gaji yang di tawarkan keluarga Kim juga fantastis. Dia hanya perlu bekerja selama lima jam dan pekerjaannya itu sangat mudah. Jika diitung-itung, gajinya bekerja disana itu setara dengan ia bekerja paruh waktu di empat tempat sekaligus dalam sehari. Atau setara dengan gaji guru negri di sana. Dalam beberapa bulan mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membeli mobil. Pekerjaannya itu hanya sebagai teman Kibum dan pelan-pelan membuatnya sembuh dari traumanya agar ia bisa meninggalkan kursi rodanya selayaknya orang normal.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi sebelum aku pulang? Atau besok saja? Aku akan menemanimu setiap hari, kau tenang saja."

"Kau tak bekerja?" Deg. Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum tertawa kaku.

"Aku? Aku bekerja, habis dari sini. Hehehe" Kyuhyun kembali menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. Kibum hanya mengangguk saja. Untung ia tak menanyakan lebih jauh, soalnya Kyuhyun belum terpikir akan beralasan seperti apa nanti.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mendengar jawaban dari Kibum.

"Eum, baiklah. Kau yang mengusulkan. Aku ikut saja." Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat Kibum merasa tak nyaman, karena tugasnya disini adalah membuat Kibum nyaman dan terbuka padanya, jika Kibum sudah terbiasa dengannya dan terbuka, bisa jadi Kibum akan bercerita kenapa orang normal sepertinya enggan beranjak dari kursi rodanya. Dan sudah tugas Kyuhyun juga untuk merubahnya. Jika ia berhasil, Kim ahjumma akan memberinya bonus. Kira-kira apa ya?

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Kibum. Walau ia masih tetap merasa aneh pada Kibum, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Kibum mudah di ajak berkomunikasi seperti temannya sendiri, juga ia tak terlalu peduli dengan bagaimana latar belakang Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin belum saja. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Kibum akan bertanya padanya. Bisa saja secepatnya. Jika waktu itu tiba, maka Kyuhyun akan mulai memikirkan karangan-karangan cerita mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat yang Kibum tuju, Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam. Ia tak bertanya-tanya seperti tadi. Ia akan bicara jika Kibum mendahuluinya. Mungkin Kibum punya banyak alasan mengajaknya pergi ke tempat sepi ini dengan udara yang sejuk.

Di Pemakaman. Kibum dan Kyuhyun berhenti di pemakaman seseorang. Kibum meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya dan menaruhnya di atas pemakaman itu. Sebuah pemakaman seorang yeoja cantik yang tersenyum begitu bahagia ke arah kamera.

Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Kibum dan memerhatikan ekspresi Kibum yang berubah. Kyuhyun tak begitu bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang, yang ia tahu kemungkinan Kibum sedih dan menyesal atau sedih dan marah. Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku yg lamaaaaa menghilang. Aku punya alasan. Sebulan ini akan sok syibuk hahaha trus ngebangunin mood nulis jg susah. Aku nyoba berkali2 tapi gagal. Semoga chap ini memuaskan^^ semoga masih ada yg nungguin.


End file.
